Rumours
by Penguinstar
Summary: A girl transfers into Ikuto's class, and with her arrival rumours about who Ikuto likes start to spread again. Then the new girl declares she knows who Ikuto likes. This girl is scary. AMUTO.


**Hey, this is my first SC fanfiction ever, so I'm not sure how it is. It's currently 11PM, and I just finshed this, so there may be a few mistakes. WARNING: AMUTO, MILD SWEARING, AND A BADLY-WRITEN STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Misaki and Ayami (my OC's). Everything else belongs to the copyright owners.**

That new transfer student was in his class. The only reason Ikuto knew her name was because she was sitting next to him and had glimpsed on the cover of her textbook. It was Yano Misaki. Misaki had long hair that was strangely light green. Another reason Ikuto had even looked at her. Normally he didn't come to class, preferring to play his violin or roam around the city. Of course, there was also the missions for Easter and the trouble Lulu caused with her ? Eggs.

As lessons bored Yoru, the chara was drifting somewhere around the school, most likely causing trouble for people who couldn't see him. The little neko enjoyed doing that.

Sensei was late, as usual. The old man took way too long to get to classes.

Girls were gathered around Misaki's desk, asking her all sorts of questions. "Yano-san, do you have a boyfriend?" a typical girly-girl asked.

"No." Misaki replied, face blank.

"Do you like anyone?" A particularly obnoxious girl who went by the name of Sakura questioned. Misaki smiled a little. "Maybe. That boy next to me, what's his name?" She whispered, leaning a little closer to the other girls. "Oh, that's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. A total hottie, but a total delinquent as well. He attends school once or twice a week at best." Matsuo Yuuki whispered back. There was not point whispering, since almost the entire class could hear. Ikuto, who had been thinking of the numerous problems in his life, started paying attention when his name was mentioned.

"Well who does he like?" Misaki asked. Is she smiling? Does she like me?, Ikuto wondered. There was no point in anyone liking him. They would only get hurt, either by him, or by Easter. He had recently stopped going home, stopped contacting Utau and was purposely avoiding Amu, all to protect them. Bad luck clung to the Black Cat.

"No one, apparently. Half the girls in school have confessed to him, and he's turned them all down. He used to tease them or ignore them completely, but when Shiori-chan confessed last month he said something like 'No offence, but it's because you're not my type at all.' Before he said he didn't have a type, so now some people think he does have someone he likes." Keiko informed the green haired girl, who was smirking by now.

"Seems like he wouldn't be worth my time." The girl informed her new friends, tossing her waist-length green hair over her shoulder. For a second Ikuto thought he saw something on her shouder. Was that a Guardian Character?

The following Monday a girl confessed to Ikuto before school started. Her name was Takashi Mayako, and she was in her freshman year, which Ikuto of course forgot a few minutes after he heard it. Mayako was pretty, with a short side ponytail of brown hair and black eyes, but Ikuto wasn't remotely interested. But maybe of Mayako was Amu… no. He couldn't think like that.

"So, Tsukiyomi-senpai, I know this is a little strange, but, would you-would you go out with me?" The girl looked up at the cool-looking boy she had fallen for, searching for something like a sign he would say yes. "In case you haven't heard, the entire campus is saying I like someone else." He said coldly. "And that may be true. But for your own good, stay away from me. You'll only get hurt."

As Ikuto was preparing to walk away the girl looked at him, stubbornly blinking back tears. "How can you say that? You've hurt me already. After I embarrassed myself like that in front of you." She whispered. Then she continued in a stronger voice. "I'm sorry, Tsukiyomi-senpai. I hope what they're saying is true, that you do like someone. I hope they like you back. Sorry for being such an idiot, when I can tell you're in pain." She smiled, and Ikuto did something completely out of character. "I hope you find someone, kohai-san." The Black Cat walked away with those words, Yoru on his shoulder as puzzled as Amu was around his bearer.

By fourth period the entire school knew of Takashi's confession and Ikuto's unusual rejection. When the old man was late to class, Misaki and her group were gossiping around the transfer's desk. It was really quite annoying. "I'm going over to make some fun-nya." Yoru said, floating across to Misaki's desk. Ikuto gazed out the window, random violin pieces floating through his head.

"You heard about Tsukiyomi-kun turning down Mayako-chan this morning? He basically admitted he likes someone." Yuuki said. That caught Ikuto's attention. He watched, careful not to let anyone see he was. Yoru floated in front of Sakura's face, and was about to pull her hair when Misaki grabbed him out of mid-air fast as lighting. "Hey! What're ya doing-nya!" The little chara protested. Sakura blinked.

"Um, Yano-san, what was that about?" She asked. Misaki smiled sweetly.

"An insect." She said, completely ignoring Yoru's screams.

"Oh. Thank-you, I guess." The gossip said. "Personally, I think he likes Keioko-chan." She continued like nothing had happened.

"Really? No way! I reckon he likes Suzana-san." Keiko herself claimed.

"It has to be Rin-chan." Yuuki said. Misaki smiled.

"You're all wrong. I know exacty who Ikuto-kun likes." She opened her hand and released Yoru, who drifted over to Ikuto in a daze.

"No way! How? Who is it?" Sakura inquired.

"A little birdie called Ayami told me." The transfer said. A small figure perched itself on her head and waves at the girls, even if they couldn't see it. A Guardian Character. "And she said a friend of hers told her who Ikuto-kun likes."

No way, the cat thought. Could her chara have talked to Yoru, or one of Amu or Utau's? He dismissed the thought. Unlikely. She was probably guessing and chara didn't know anything.

"I doubt you do, Misaki." Ikuto said.

"Oh, I do, Black Cat." Crap. Maybe she did know. That smile was getting close to a smirk. "I know exactly who she is."

"Oh, Tuskiyomi-kun, whose the lucky girl?" Keiko asked.

"Should I tell the entire class who Ikuto-kun likes?" Misaki said and stood up. The entire class was watching. "Ikuto, this is bad-nya." Yoru yelled.

Ikuto stood up too. "You wouldn't." He threatened. Even if she didn't know who he was really crushing on, rumours were a pain. Misaki flicked her hair over her shoulder, a habit of hers.

"Oh, I would. If you don't do something for me, I'll tell everyone who your little Joker is."  
Wow. She really did know. Ikuto was annoyed. "I'm waiting." Misaki sang. "Remember, if I tell the class who owns the lock, not only will the entire school know by the end of the day, but she will too. My little birdy knows Miki." This woman… this woman was pure evil! The class was full of whispers. "Who is she?" "Ikuto-kun's crush doesn't know?" "Who is Miki?" Whispers, whispers, whispers.

Ikuto crossed his arms, and in a voice that let him retain as much dignity as he had left, replied "What is it? What do you want?" Misaki smiled.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Meet me behind the school when classes are over. And please keep control of your little cat." Misaki sat down with the aura of someone who had won a great victory, and Ikuto followed suit, thoroughly annoyed.

Later, when the old man had decided to show up and was halfway through the lesson, Misaki saw Ikuto hand a folded piece of paper to his Guardian Character out of the corner of her eye. The strange-looking cat chara zipped across the space between the desks to drop the paper in front of Misaki. She looked around to check that no-one was looking before opening the paper. It seemed it was a corner torn out of Ikuto's notebook and a short message was written on it.

_How do you know? Even she doesn't. _

The corner of Misaki's mouth twitched slightly as she tried not to smile. Once again checking for observers, she wrote below Ikuto's question.

_And she's about the only one who doesn't know. The rest of the Guardians, her charas, Utau and even that idiot sensei do. I'm surprised she doesn't. As for how I know, people seem to trust Ayami instantly. I've always aspired to be like my darling gradma. She was one of the most manipulative old women you'd ever dread to meet. _

Misaki folded the note and handed it to Ayami. The kimono-clad chara delivered it to Ikuto, and Misaki watched as he read it. The look on his face was priceless.

At the end of the lesson, Ikuto left class, deciding he would rather skip than learn. Misaki saw him drop a crumpled piece of paper onto her desk. "Do you think that's the note from earlier?" Ayami asked in her wind chime voice. Misaki nodded in reply and carefully un-scrunched it. Below their earlier conversation were two kanji characters. 夜叉. She-demon. And below that was scrawled _I really hope you can't Character Transform. That would be scary. _

After school, before Misaki met Ikuto, she left a slip of paper in his shoe locker.

_I can. _

**_So that was my first Shugo Chara fanfic! The idea's been floating around in my head for ages, but every time I tried to write it down it didn't work out right. But tis time I think I've ot it right. It's been awhile since I've watched Shugo Chara, so I'm not 100% clear on the timeline. This happens during the anime-only filler ? Egg arc, but aside from that I'm still uncertian on when this happens. As for the she-demon Kanji, I got that off Google Translate so it's most likely wrong. Oh, and any Inuyasha fans, put 'Dog Female Demon' into Google Translate and see what comes up. One of the many amusing things about the Japanese language. _**

**_Sorry for OOC-ness, but Ikuto isn't exactly easy to write. And as for mistakes, my normal editor doesn't watch anime so I can't send it to her, and I'm not well-known enough to have a beta. _**

**_If you get time, check out the troll on the Shugo Chara Wikipedia page. _**

**_If I get enough intrest in this *cough*reviews*cough* I might turn this into a series of one-shots about random Shugo Chara happenings. _**

**_Bye-bye, Penguinstar. _**


End file.
